


Why did he have to go through all this?

by 1dpotterdauntless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, F/M, Sad, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dpotterdauntless/pseuds/1dpotterdauntless
Summary: Life for Severus Snape had always been hard. From living alone with his abusive father as a child to being controlled by two of the most powerful wizards of all time. He risked his life everyday, and most people never recognised how much he was giving to the light side. His personal life suffered too, for years he wasn't able to find anyone (or rush having them) due to the way that his life is. But that all turns around when one of his former enemies pays more attention to him than normal. What could potentially happen?





	

His mother died when he was only thirteen years old, leaving him with Tobias Snape- the drunken man who felt no love to his son 'Severus Snape'. 

He saw him as being a curse on his family because of his magical abilities such as his mother. And because of this, he constantly beat him up, hoping to beat out the weirdness out of him. 

Of course, that never happened- you can't get rid of magic that easy. Especially for those who have extremely powerful abilities such as Severus. 

You see, magic was the boys only resistance that he had against his father. If the beatings got too much, he could make himself invisible so that his father couldn't see him for example. 

Many people noticed how powerful Severus was magically when he first joined Hogwarts (including Albus Dumbledore), you see Severus wanted to prove that he was not like his father at all. He wanted to prove that he was a smart, incredible and successful individual who would be recognised as being a good person. For years and years, Severus day dreamed about one day going to Hogwarts. Where all of his dreams could come true- a place where he would feel accepted for who he was and being able to make friends with those who understand him. You see, the people in his primary school didn't like young Severus that much. He was tall, extremely skinny and he wore shabby clothes as he came from a poor background. This all meant that he didn't really know how to socially interact with people, as the only person that he ever managed to have any sense of connection to him was his mother who of course had died when he was in his teenage years.


End file.
